Stranded
by Selah1
Summary: They had been lectured the day before. [Roy x Edward]


They had been lectured the day before. Hawkeye was very thorough, not that Ed expected anything less. Second Lieutenant Maria Ross would be

Driving them home after the visiting of the troops was finished. It didn?t

bother Ed. True, Hawkeye usually shipped them around, and when she

couldn't Havoc did, but Ed had nothing against Lieutenant Ross; he was

actually quite fond of her.

"That means you keep your hands to yourself in both senses," Hawkeye had

explained testily.

Ed was almost positive that she meant no fighting and no making out in

The back seat. Roy had looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from

Hawkeye had silenced him.

Ed watched as the scenery changed. It had started as a forestry area

And was now some desolate wasteland with nothing to look at. Just bloody wonderful. Now he couldn't even amuse himself with the scenery. There was absolute nothing to do. He had the strangest urge to start pouting. Unfortunately, Ed didn't get to pout very long, because the car started sputtering.

Ed watched as Lieutenant Ross got out of the car and

lifted the hood. All he could do was stare as smoke seeped out. He turned to look at Roy; "It's not supposed to do that right?" Roy gave him an

exasperated, annoyed look, and Ed grinned.

Needless to say the car wasn't going anywhere soon.

Well at least it wasn't according to Lieutenant Ross, and she knew more about cars than either of them. Still, now he was stuck with no scenery to look at and he and the Colonel were stuck here until Ross could get some

help. Was the hands to themselves rule still in affect? Technically no one

but them was here? but knowing their luck and Hawkeye, the answer was yes.

Ed eyed the arm around his shoulder in dismay. So much for the hands

To yourself rule. Ed felt slightly annoyed. Here he was, trying to obey the rule, and Roy was trying to get him to break it. Figures.

"Roy, remember what Hawkey-mmph!"

Roy interrupted Ed by kissing him rudely. Of course Ed put up a struggle, though it was mostly for form's sake really, since Edward had no problems kissing the older man.

Once Roy's lips separated from Ed's, Ed gave a halfhearted glare. Roy smirked at him. "What's your problem?"

"You kissed me when you were told specifically not to," Ed explained.

Roy laughed, which made Ed scowl. "I didn't hear you complaining." Ed felt his face flush with color, much to Roy's amusement. "That's not the point," Ed began, "Hawkeye is going to have our heads if she finds out what you were trying to do." Ed swatted away the hand that was sneaking up his leather pants.

"I do believe Hawkeye said not to do anything when Lieutenant Ross was around, correct? I don't know Edward, but I don't see Lieutenant Ross here - do you?" Roy asked as his hand slipped down Ed's pants. Ed opened his mouth to response but all that came out was a moan. "Hmm?" Roy asked sounded slightly amused as he pulled his hand away, not missing the disappointed groan that passed through Ed's lips.

As the words Roy had said seconds earlier when through his mind, Ed felt his lips pulled back into a grin. Technically Roy was right. They were keeping true to everything Hawkeye had told him. They just had to make sure they looked presentable when Lieutenant Ross came back. She told them before she left that she might be awhile. More than enough time to do a couple rounds if they were lucky.

Roy only had seconds warning before Edward pounced.

When Second Lieutenant Maria Ross reached some form of civilization she was glad. She didn?t like the idea of leaving the Major and the Colonel alone for too long. After all, the Colonel knew what buttons to push to get Ed angry. They needed that car to get home.

She walked over to the gas station and asked to see a car mechanic. Well at least the service was decent. Not like the other towns they had to stop at for gas.

Ed shifted slightly trying to get into a better seat. How did he let Roy talk him into these things? Originally the idea was just to make out but well, one thing led to another and Roy had mention they had never done it in the car so, perhaps they should.

Ed figured the reason he couldn?t find a comfortable position was there wasn't one. Obviously cars were not designed for people to have sex in them. Especially in the back seats.

Ed gasped in surprised when the back seat flattened itself. Well he hadn't

been expecting that. It was actually kind of comfortable now. Not as comfortable as Roy's bed, but Ed was convinced that nothing was. It would do however. Ed reached for the lapels of Roy's jacket to pull the older alchemist down for a thank you. Really, Roy could be quite thoughtful when

he put his mind to it.

Maria thanked the man for the bottle that he had given to her. Once she

explained what had happened, he had known immediately what was wrong.

She had felt a little silly for not realizing the problem. It was such a simple problem. The mechanic laughed and told her even the best made the silliest

mistakes. It made her feel a little better. So when he offered to buy her dinner of course she accepted. After all, she was almost positive that the Colonel and the Major had found something to distract themselves with. If they had lasted this long without killing each other, what would a couple more hours matter?

Ed's hands were gasping Roy's hair as Roy did some of the most amazing things with his tongue. Ed let his head fall back in pleasure while his hips tried to thrust upwards but were stopped by Roy's hands, which were conveniently placed to stop him from doing just that. Edward groaned as

his mind fogged with pleasure. Roy showed no signs of stopping, not that

the blond would want him to.

"Roy?" Ed groaned as he came, hands tightening into Roy's hair.

She thanked the man for dinner and she started to head back. He had

offered her a ride but she had declined. She could use the walk and it was

still light out. The weather was nice and there was a light breeze. Perfect weather for walking.

Ed winced at the first penetration. It didn't matter how many times they did this; it always hurt a bit. Not that the pain lasted long, after all Roy didn't have a reputation for nothing.

Ed let out a groan of pleasure. It never did take long for the pain to fade away to pleasure. Ed felt his eyes fluttered close with a moan when Roy brushed against his prostate.

His hands were gripping onto the car seat and his hair was spread across his shoulders. The red hair elastic was most likely somewhere where it had landed when Roy it onto the floor. Ed let out a soft moan as Roy's hand grasped his length and started to stroke.

"Roy?" Ed groaned thrusting into Roy's hand, trying to encourage Roy to

move his hand faster. "Roy? please?" Ed begged. He let out a soft sigh

when Roy oblige him.

A rhythm was set and Ed's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure

and with a shout he came, Roy close behind him.

Maria sped up her walk. She could see the car in the distance and she was grateful. She had thought she had gotten lost a couple times and was very

relieved. She walked over to the hood of the car and opened it. She put the fluid where the mechanic told her to, close the hood and walked to the door. She opened it and slid into her seat.

"I'm sorry Sir's," Maria apologize to the two men in the back.

"Ah, no problem Lieutenant," Roy said calmly.

Maria turned the key and started the car and started driving towards headquarters.

Roy whistled as he walked into work the next morning. He was about to open the door to the office when Hawkeye stopped him. He looked at her surprised.

"A word with you Sir," she said coolly.

Roy didn?t like her tone but he let her in his office anyway. He closed the door behind her and turned to looked at her. "Yes Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a broken red hair elastic. "This

was found in the backseat of the car Lieutenant Ross was driving. Care

to explain it Colonel?"

Roy gulped and eyed first the elastic and then Hawkeye. He knew he should have just left the hair elastic in Ed's hair. The temptation of Ed's hair unbound, however, had been too much to resist. Especially when the blond had been writhing against the backseat in pleasure.

He shouldn't have snapped it off with his teeth. They probably would be

able to tell it was him too.

"It wasn't like she was in the car or anything," Roy replied. "So technically I followed what you told me to do."

Riza shot him a glare. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that do

you?"

"Honestly?" Roy asked

Riza raised an eyebrow at him and Roy replied, "I should had know better than to try and trick you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," she flatly replied.

Roy mentally swore as Hawkeye doubled the paperwork on his desk. All of it had to be done today. He was never going to finish it all. Even if by some miracle he did, it would be late. Even later then when he would probably get home. Roy sighed. He had promised to take Ed out to dinner.

Perhaps he could sneak out when Hawkeye wasn't looking? Roy glanced over at Hawkeye conversing with the rest of the unit. Ah, better not. Something told him he wouldn't be able to do it, and he had already pissed her off once today. Better not do it twice in one day, he might not survive.

Roy opened the door to his house and closed it behind him with a sigh.

He leaned against it. He felt like falling over from exhaustion. He didn't want to see another report in his entire life. He wouldn't get this wish.

Hawkeye had doubled his paperwork for two weeks as punishment. He would

be seeing all that paperwork tomorrow. Oh joy.

He slowly trudged towards his bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind

him. He stared at his bed for a couple minutes. He had been dreaming about it since the later hours, knowing he wouldn't be seeing it anytime soon. It looked wonderful. He would only have a couple hours to enjoy it but

those couple of hours would be worth it.

He striped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes in the hamper, before

walking to his side of bed. He felt a smile form on his face seeing that half the bed was taken up with a sleeping blond. Well, at least one of them was getting some sleep tonight.

Roy brushed some blond hair out of Ed's face that must have fallen there

when he was sleeping. Ed must have been in a deep doze not to notice Roy's hand. Edward was normally a light sleeper, and would notice the littlest noises: the floor creaking, doors squeaking, faucets dripping and other such things. Roy found it a rather charming quirk. He let his hand trace Ed's face and the blond smiled in his sleep and move towards the hand. Roy wondered if it had become second nature for Ed.

Ed's eyes fluttered when Roy brushes his lips against the younger boy's in greeting. "Hey there," Ed whispered a hint of a smile still on his lips and Roy couldn't help but smile back.

"Coming to bed?" Ed asked, shifting the blankets slightly so Roy could use some of them.

"For a couple hours at least," Roy replied and Edward laughed. "Back to your precious paperwork?"

Roy glared as the younger boy laughed. "Not out of choice of course."

Roy lay down on the bed and Ed snuggled against him. Roy let his hands

wrapped around the blond's waist. He let Ed shift and placed his face against his neck as Ed closed his eyes for some sleep. Roy smiled, closed his eyes, and followed.


End file.
